Today, users are utilizing devices with smaller displays, e.g. mobile phones, to view content on the Internet, such as websites and webpages. Webpages, however, are typically designed to be viewed by desktop computers having standard sized display. Currently, to provide webpages to mobile devices with limited computing power and displays with limited viewing area, the webpages are modified to remove content from the webpages. For example, the webpage may be transcoded before providing the webpage to a mobile device. Transcoding is the process of stripping out as much content, e.g. HTML/CSS/Javascript, as possible to make content viewable on mobile devices. Also, in many cases, authors and owners of a website will re-create a mobile version of a website, which contains less content than the desktop version. This requires the author or owner to edit the website to remove content. Additionally, the mobile version must be separately hosted and referenced (or redirected) with a separate address from the desktop version.
In both cases, the webpages, modified for limited viewing area displays, do not provide the same experience because content is removed. Likewise, the author or owner must expend significant time redesigning webpages for devices with limited viewing area displays. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and processes that provide webpages to devices with limited viewing area displays, which does not burden the owners or authors of the webpages and preserves the content of the webpages.